


Pretty Setters Cause Chaos and Sail Ships - Chatfic

by millionx157



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Semishira and Sakuatsu plus some others i havent thought of yet), Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, NO TOXIC SHIPS HERE ONLY CUTE FLUFFY SAKUATSU AND OTHERS, Pretty Setter Squad, Sakishima. Love that crazy bitch., Secret Relationship, Swearing, Texting, dont like? wanna be toxic, dont., i have no tags in mind wtf, lmao idk what im fucking doing, sakishima and shirabu are my comfort characters even if there bags of bitchy salt, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionx157/pseuds/millionx157
Summary: akaashi added sakishima to Pretty Setter Squadsakishima: fucken group chatssakishima: but yes imma pretty bitch & setter so i fucken belong hereee~oikawa: i like yousakishima: i like me too! 😊(Read Tags for other stuff ig lmao, its just ur average pretty setter squad chatfic but i am obsessed with sakishima, michiru and iizuna)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hiroo Kouji/Sakishima Isumi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Kiryuu Wakatsu/Usuri Michiru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Chatfics I simp for





	Pretty Setters Cause Chaos and Sail Ships - Chatfic

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I do not know what i am doing, dont expect it to be updated regularly because i legit write random bullshit chatfics in my spare time and the only ones anybody (other than my friends sometimes) have seen them is the ones i have posted on the account.

**oikawa added sugawara, kageyama and yahaba to 'untitled chat'**

**oikawa:** soooooooooo-

**oikawa changed chat name to Pretty Setter Squad**

**sugawara:** okay.....

 **yahaba:** ima do it

 **oikawa:** dont you dare

 **kageyama:** ????

**yahaba added semi and shirabu to Pretty Setter Squad**

**oikawa:** Oh mah gawd..

 **semi:** wtf is this

 **shirabu:** ye

 **oikawa:** a chat for us the pretty setters

 **kageyama:** can i add a setter i know?

 **oikawa:** ... fine

**kageyama added atsumu**

**atsumu:** whA

 **oikawa:** o

**sugawara added moniwa and koganegawa to Pretty Setter Squad**

**sugawara added akaashi and kenma to Pretty Setter Squad**

**akaashi added anahori to Pretty Setter Squad**

**sugawara:** uwu

 **semi:** ew its koushi

 **sugawara:** ew its eita

 **semi:** binch

 **oikawa:** suga stawp being a bitch to the shiratorizawas

 **oikawa:** thats my job

 **sugawara:** ughhh

 **shirabu:** ewwww its oikawaaa

 **semi:** shirabu be nice!

 **shirabu:** no.

 **shirabu:** fuck you

 **semi:** not right now babe maybe later

 **shirabu:** i

 **shirabu:** i i

 **yahaba:** fucken broke the boy

 **sugawara:** YALL ARE DATING?!?

 **shirabu:** maybe

 **semi:** dont tell anyone the team doesnt know and we are seeing how long until they notice

 **sugawara:** lmao thats stupid

 **sugawara:** i love it

 **atsumu:** oh-

 **atsumu:** im doing that sorta but my team legit woulf kill my bf so thats y i havent told em

 **sugawara:** who r you daitng?

 **shirabu:** Dating*

 **sugawara:** 🙄🙄🙄

 **akaashi:** shit-

 **sugawara:** ...

 **sugawara:** a

 **sugawara:** akaashi..?

**akaashi added michiru to Pretty Setter Squad**

**usuri:** 😭😭😭 ashi-chan you forgot meeeeee

 **oikawa:** who you be???

 **usuri:** im mujinazaka's setter uwu

 **usuri:** and im sad because kiryu is complaining about sakusa, bokuto, ushijima and ojiro being stupid or something again and i just want him to shush-

 **atsumu:** i- aran has friends outside of vb?

 **atsumu:** also WTTF OMI IS NOT STUPID

 **akaashi:** i was with bokuto and he was on call with them and then mich-chan walked past on kiyru's video part(?) and i was like 'fuck i knew i forgot someone' so ye

 **akaashi:** but also yeah bokuto is stupid-

 **shirabu:** OMG MICHIRU?!?!?

 **usuri:** OMG KENJIRO?!?!

 **shirabu:** i hvaent see you in ages omg

 **akaashi:** you guys know each other?

 **shirabu:** ye us and yahaba are bffs 🙄

 **semi:** we played against their school and they bonded over being setters

 **akaashi:** i need 2 add more people...

**akaashi added sakishima to Pretty Setter Squad**

**sakishima:** fucken group chats

 **sakishima:** but yes imma pretty bitch & setter so i fucken belong hereee~

 **oikawa:** i like you

 **sakishima:** i like me too! 😊

**sugawara added yoshiharu and ibuki to Pretty Setter Squad**

**yoshiharu:** ayo whAT

 **ibuki:** okay...

**kageyama added komaki to Pretty Setter Squad**

**komaki:** wtf is dis

**sakishima added futamata to Pretty Setter Squad**

**sakishima:** dis ma bish/bff -w-

 **futamata:** ayo wassup bitchesssss

atsumu: wait i knoww another setter-

**atsumu added tsukasa to Pretty Setter Squad**

**atsumu:** heyo father-in-law

 **tsukasa:** hello atsumu

 **sakishima:** lmao daishou just jumped off the table and broke his limited edition draco malfoy figurine

 **futamata:** omg the one he shows off all the time?

 **sakishima:** yeaa XD

 **sugawara:** daishou?

 **kenma:** daishou.... >:(

 **sakishima:** hey kenmaaaa :)

 **kenma:** hello saki!

 **sugawara:** kenma uses exclamation marks-?

 **sakishima:** yknow that daishou is just like unable to have any personality other than being an asshole

 **kenma:** omg-

 **akaashi:** hahaha omg he would kiill you for saying thattttt

 **sakishima:** idc being a bitch is my whole goddamn personality soooo

 **oikawa:** i love yall already and i dontn even knoww who most of you are

 **sakishima:** usually people like me when we first meet then they find out i would backstab them if someone offered me coffee so

 **oikawa:** but like if someone offered me coffee i wouldnt give fuck about who i backstabbed

 **sugawara:** OMG MOOD

 **semi:** ikr

 **shirabu:** my entire existence is only because coffee exists

________________

Ending it there because i need to do something right now but here is the first chapter of my new maybe longer than two chapters fic


End file.
